Kalosian Nuzlocke
by PastryOfWonders
Summary: A story following the rather unoriginal premise of a Nuzlocke adventure through the region of Kalos. Rated M for language and possible death (Warning: First Fic so bear with me)


Hey, it's nice to meet you! My name is Colton, and I will be your protagonist today. I've never been one for speeches, so I'll try to keep this short. I'd like to invite you to my world, the world of Pokemon! This story will be one of adventure and tragedy, with (hopefully) witty humor and imaginary romance! Not really sure what else to say from here, so let's just begin, shall we? Welcome to Kalos!

"Augh!" Startled, I sat up in my bed, woken up by a tiny Fletchling that flew through my room and pecked me in the face. "Ow…" I shook my head, slowly standing up to get dressed. I grabbed a blue track jacket and jeans, and as I went through the drowsy motions of putting them on, I reviewed my dream from last night in my head. It was a nice landscape, filled with Pokemon and narrated by….some French-sounding voice. I don't know where that came from either. Now that I was fully dressed, I grabbed my bag, adjusting it in the mirror before grabbing my heat and heading downstairs.

"Good Morning!" My mom greeting me, trying to hide a grin. I think she noticed the peck mark. "You should go greet the neighbors, get to know them a bit." I nodded, acknowledging the fact that she was talking, but not really listening. I was busy deciding if I wanted a blueberry or chocolate chip muffin before I headed out. "Blueberry sounds good right now…" I mumbled to myself, reaching out for one when my mom shoved me out the door. "Now get going!"

"My muffin…" I grumbled at the door that closed behind me, slowly turning to see two girls standing in front of me. One was a blonde who looked about my age, and the other was a tiny brunette who looked to be a few years younger. The former flashed a smile and greeted me with a perky "Welcome to Vaniville Town!" She proceeded to introduce herself as my neighbor, as did the tiny girl. So, Serena and Shauna, huh? They seemed nice enough.

"We came to come get you!" Shauna said quickly, her voice piercing my ears with a pitch that shouldn't be used this early in the morning. "You've come to get me?" I asked, confused. Serena decided to answer my question. "Yeah! The great professor Sycamore was asking for five kids, including us." As I heard those words, I felt a cold chill down my neck. He was asking for kids? This guy has to be a celebrity of some kind for that kind of request to go over without a negative reaction. "It's kinda weird that he knows about about you though. You just moved here, right?" I suddenly felt even worse with the knowledge that this Sycamore knew about me. It just didn't sit right, somehow. "Anyway, we'll meet you in the next town!" Shauna said, her voice striking me yet again. "We're going to get a Pokemon!"

A Pokemon, eh? Now THAT sounded interesting. Well, I had nothing better to do anyway. Perhaps I could grab a muffin while I was out. With a friendly pat on the head of my mom's Rhyhorn (still don't know why it sits there all day), I headed out to onto what is known as Route 1, or Vaniville Pathway to the locals. About thirty seconds later, I made it into Aquacorde Town. I glanced around the quaint little town, scanning for a bakery, when suddenly someone grabbed me and sat me down at a cafe table. When I finally got a glance at who it was, it was the neighbor who greeted me earlier. It was the blonde...that was Serena….I think. She gestured across the table, introducing two new people I had never seen before. One was this guy who had shaved all the hair off of the sides of his head. It was an….interesting look to say the least. "That's Tierno!" Serena said. "He's got some good dance moves! That…" She said, gesturing to the ginger kid next to Tierno. "...is Trevor! He's really smart, but kinda shy."

"You know, if we used nicknames, it'd feel like we're a much tighter crew!" Tierno said, the thought coming from seemingly nowhere. "I'll call you C-Meister!" I winced. "Yeeaaahhh….no." I said, but I don't think he noticed.

"No Way!" Shauna shouted. (Have you guys noticed that she shouts a lot? My ears hurt just thinking of her voice. "He's a Li'l C for sure!" That wouldn't fly either, especially not after being suggested by the smallest one at the table. "Maybe Big C…" Trevor said. The four around me continued to argue about potential nicknames, or whether they were even necessary. Me? I was busy scanning the cafe's menu for food. I wanted a muffin, dang it!

"What do you think we should call you?" Serena's voice directed at me brought be back to the conversation at hand. "You know, you could just call me Colton." I said, setting the menu down with disappointment: no muffins. "That fits you perfectly!" Shauna said. I'm sure that was the idea, since it's, you know, my given name.

Trevor reached under the table, and pushed a box towards me. "Take your pick, Colton!" I looked in the box, kinda surprised to see three Pokeballs inside, despite having being told earlier. I grabbed the one in the center, and watched the Pokemon known as Fennekin spring out. "So you're my Pokemon, huh? How about I name you...


End file.
